Who will save the hero?
by The Twilighter
Summary: Quite a dark fanfic, giving us an insight into Sora's doubts, giving us another dimension of his character. Sort of Jak related in a very small way. Please read to find out more.


This is the second KH fanfic I've written, and the first in which I've used canon characters. It's quite dark, and it gives us a different view of Sora, portraying more of his doubts and fears. Please review and tell me how I went.

I'm thinking of writing a full fanfic out of this concept, but I'll have to wait and see, I've got so many ideas for fanfics right now!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH, and unfortunately never will, Sora is not my character, however this "beast" is a character of my own creation.

This fanfic is a little bloody in one part, I'm just warning you.

Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy!

* * *

Sora sat upon the soft, white sand, his legs folded up into his chest, his chin resting on his knees, his arms curled around his slim frame as he gazed out to sea, seemingly mesmerized by the way the silver moonlight glittered off the ever changing water. His bright blue eyes were dark, shrouded by despair and contemplation, as he sat completely still, save for his messy brown hair, which moved with the gentle breeze.

"_Maybe the darkness got to me too."_

His own words, his own thoughts echoed around his skull as he cursed himself mentally for the slip of his tongue. He should never had revealed that to Riku, never should have told him his doubts, his fears, the recurring nightmares, that shadows lurked at the corner of his eyesight whenever he turned, that injected their own gravelly tones into his clear voice when he spoke. They infected him, got inside his very being and soul, and that was about when he woke, when the shadows began to whisper that they were not foreign to him at all- but a part of his true nature.

And it just wasn't when he was asleep, wherever he went he always had this niggling feeling at the back of his mind that something was following him, watching his every move, waiting for him to fall and come crashing down.

He would have day dreams of terrible visions, of Kairi kneeling at his feet, on a dark stone floor, black sword like blades in his hands. Her eyes were wide, pleading before his arm would rise, and with a swift down ward stroke, she was gone, red blood spilling onto the floor, which soaked into the ground, leaving a dark stain, as her eyes now wide and vacant stared into space, unseeing. Worst of all was the feeling that always accompanied such day dreams, the sense of power, the feeling of glee, that he had ended the life of another, and what he wouldn't give to kill again, and again.

A single tear, a liquid star, rolled down his cheek before dripping onto his folded knees. "If only they could see their hero now," he mused, a sadistic smirk reaching his features before it was replaced by a feeling of loss, so deep it was as if a dark abyss had appeared in his heart, that no amount of love or understanding could ever fill.

He buried his face deeper into his knees, fighting back the surge of tears that threatened to overpower him, as he realized that there was no one he could turn to, no one that would understand what he was going through. In this vendetta he was alone.

"I'm meant to be a hero," he whispered to himself, comforted by the sound of anything but those shadows whispering, laughing at his despair. "I'm meant to be the clear light that shines in the dark, lighting the way for everyone else. But what happens when I falter? Who do I turn to, to light my way, to show me the right path?"

He fell silent, biting back the sobs that threatened to rack his body, and the shadows renewed their assault, calling him brother, whispering that they were the only ones who cared about him, that they could and would help him.

He made no move to brush them away, made no move to fight them, and they crowded closer, until he could almost feel them, and he could feel some part of himself, a small part, but a part nonetheless, responding to their calls. A voice whispered in the back of his mind about how easy it would be to give in, how easy it would be to allow those visions to come true, telling him how much he would enjoy killing humans, so much more satisfying then their Heartless counterparts.

For a long moment it appeared he would give in, his eyes seemed to burn with a cruel yellow light, and his hair billowed around him, swept by some unearthly breeze. He gave a loud sigh, and closing his strange, yellow tinted eyes, he forced down the rising feelings of bloodlust and death, banishing them with the simple force of his will.

The shadows retreated; moving back to their former distance, but only after one reached out, a tendril hand, and lightly brushed hid left cheek. Fighting back a scream, Sora clawed at his face, trying to rid himself of the burning cold feeling that the creatures touch left on him.

Pulling out a small mirror from within the folds of his ordinary black clothes, Sora raised it to eye level, brushing his still burning cheek with trembling fingers. His skin was smooth and unblemished as it had been before, and his eyes, returned to their nature colour were light, and pure. With a sigh of relief, Sora looked away, before he caught sight of the image reflected on the surface from the corner of his eye. The mirror slipped through his frozen fingers and onto the sand below, as he backed away, cowering at the image he had seen.

If you looked at the mirror straight on, you saw what you would normally see, a teenage boy, his skin soft and smooth, with pure, bright blue eyes that normally seemed to contain a hidden laughter or a smile.

If you were to look at the image out of the corner of your eye, you would see something quite different. His hair was a long, untamed, jet black mane that nearly reached the ground, and which framed his pale face. His skin was a light, almost blue colour, which contrasted with his burning yellow eyes, seething pits of madness, despair, and a menacing, animalistic blood lust. Worst of all though, was his smile, a savage, yet gleeful grin, which revealed twin fangs, in the place of his normal canine teeth, stained with something that looked horribly like blood.

This Sora, for oh yes it was unmistakably him, had a haunted look in his yellow eyes, that showed he had killed, and would do so again, that he was a creature of pure darkness, and evil, of pure animalistic instinct.

It chilled Sora's heart to see this image, as he saw now, as clear as the approaching day, that the shadows, the demons that had been following him, were indeed his own, and that they were as much a part of him as this- this _beast_ was.

It was a part of his nature that lay under his skin, within his very being, and he knew, that no matter how much he fought it, one day, this beast would rise to the surface, showing this side of his nature to the world.

Sora stood, shaking slightly, leaving the mirror where it lay on the sand, as he turned, his head bowed, eyes not truly seeing where he was going as he trudged away from the rising sun, and back toward his house.

One day he knew the beast would surface, he could not bottle up such intense emotions without expecting some form of outburst after all. But until then he would silently struggle on as he always had done, and always would. _Right now I need a hero,_ He thought humorously to himself. _But who will guard the guardian angel? Who will save the hero?_


End file.
